warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Molecular Prime
} | name = Molecular Prime | gameimage = NovaAbility4.png | cardimage = MolecularPrimeModU15.jpeg | hotkey = 4 | energy = 100 | description = Primes all enemies in a radius with anti-matter. | damage = 150 / 300 / 500 / 800 (explosion damage) 10% / 20% / 25% / 30% (slow) | range = 6 / 7 / 8 / 10 m (explosion radius) | duration = 2 / 3 / 4 / 6 s (wave duration) 10 / 15 / 20 / 30 s (prime duration) | misc = 5 m/s (wave speed) 2x (damage multiplier) 15 / 20 / 25 / 35 m (default wave radius) | info = *Nova unleashes a radial wave of antimatter particles. The wave starts 5''' meters from Nova and propagates at a speed of '''5 meters per second for 2 / 3 / 4 / 6 seconds before dissipating. All enemies in range are coated in antimatter that destabilizes their molecular structure for 10 / 15 / 20 / 30 seconds. **Wave's initial and expansion radius are not affected by Ability Range. **Enemies within the wave's initial range are instantly primed. **Wave duration is affected by Ability Duration and, in turn, affects wave radius. ***The wave will start at 5''' meters and expands at '''5 m/s for the wave duration (2 / 3 / 4 / 6 seconds by default). 5 + (5 (Wave Duration Ability Duration))}} ***For example, Molecular Prime at rank 3 with 150% Ability Duration will have wave radius of (6 150%))|mt=y}} meters **Antimatter coat duration is affected by Ability Duration. *Primed enemies move and attack 10% / 20% / 25% / 30% slower and detonate upon death dealing 150 / 300 / 500 / 800 damage to enemies within 6 / 7 / 8 / 10 meters. All sources of damage will be increased by 100% against primed enemies. **Speed debuff and explosion damage are affected by Ability Strength. ***The value of the speed debuff is determined by adding Ability Strength's bonus directly to the speed debuff's base value (e.g., with +30% Ability Strength, the speed debuff will be 0.3 + 0.3 = 60% at max rank). The speed debuff cannot exceed 75% under any circumstances. ***Ability Strength less than '-10% / -20% / -25% / -30%' will yield a negative speed debuff that increases an enemy's speed (e.g., -60% Ability Strength will produce a 0.3 - 0.6 = -30% speed debuff at max rank, which implies the enemy will move and attack 30% faster). **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **Damage multiplier is not affected by Ability Strength. ***Multiplier also does not effect shields; primed enemies will only take increased damage once their shields have been removed. ** damage is effective against Machinery and Fossilized, but less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. ** status effect forces all enemies within a 5''' meter radius to stumble and fall. *Each explosion can cause the subsequent death and detonation of nearby enemies, resulting in a chain reaction. *Molecular Prime does not stack from multiple Novas in a cell. Primed enemies cannot be reprimed until their current buff or debuff wears off. *Recasting Molecular Prime clears the spread of the previous cast. *Nova is '''not invincible while casting, but she can resist knockdowns. *Can be cast in the air. | augment = | tips = *Molecular Prime works incredibly well in conjunction with , weakening a boss, or killing entire legions of enemies by triggering an explosion. *It should be noted that the slow effect for Molecular Prime stacks with other abilities that slow. When used alongside 's , or other effects such as elemental mods, this ability is also capable of bringing enemies and bosses to a grinding halt, dramatically slowing them and easing the capability of landing headshots for the whole team. *Synergizes well with 's as units will attack each other dealing double damage, weakening every individual until someone dies and causes a series of chain explosions that can kill the entire group. *Synergizes well with 's proc by first spreading and weakening every individual armored unit, then causing a series of chain explosions when a single one dies. *Synergizes well with 's augment mod Irradiating Disarm for his fourth ability which creates an AoE disarm and proc as units will attack each other dealing double damage, weakening every individual until someone dies and causes a series of chain explosions that can kill the entire group. *Primed enemies' bodies visibly dissolve after death by detonation, but they are actually hidden and not yet removed, thus allowing to cast . | max = | bugs = *Casting Molecular Prime then having a cast before executing a target will cause the explosion to be the color of the Trinity's energy, rather than your own. }} Gallery MoP.jpg|Older Card See Also * de:Molekulare Sättigung es:Impregnación molecular ru:Молекулярный Заряд Category:Nova